


The Dragon's Daughter

by Turnshroud



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Nation, Fire Nation Royal Family, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the dragon's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Daughter

The dragon burnt the world to ash,  
Cleansed the world with tainted flame,   
Made the world its waiting pyre–  
Who was this dragon’s daughter? 

The dragon roared and tore asunder,   
A world of peace–now marred by fire,  
With flames of want and and hearts of hunger–  
Who was this dragon’s daughter? 

Crowned himself in heaven’s glory,   
And made himself the heir divine,   
Of earth, water, wind, and fire–  
Who was this dragon’s daughter? 

Wrought with fire and sharpened steel,  
Tempered with the dragon’s rage,  
Succumbed to the dragon’s power–  
Who was this dragon’s daughter?

But like the phoenix who from ash,  
Ascends into heaven’s mists,   
Can scars heal and wounds mend–  
She was the dragon’s daughter.

A world anew now sat in balance,   
Embracing a new found time of peace,  
Forever changed by Sozin’s era–  
She was the dragon’s daughter. 

Though water can through lapse of time,   
Soften hearts made hard though war,   
Fire too can bring forth change–  
She was the dragon’s daughter. 

The cleansing tide can quench the fire,   
Of a hundred years of pain,  
Can resurrect the rule of peace–  
She was the dragon’s daughter. 


End file.
